This application is directed generally to voice calls between devices, and more specifically to notifying a caller whether a voice call is public or private at the callee device.
As technology has advanced, computing devices have become increasingly commonplace in our lives. Many of these computing devices allow user interaction through voice commands to implement a hands-free mode of operation and play back audio via one or more speakers. For example, wireless phones and smart speakers respond to voice commands from a user and play back audio (e.g., music, a caller's voice during a phone call). While these computing devices offer many benefits, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that these devices play back audio for all users in close proximity to the computing device to hear. This can be problematic because during a phone call a caller may assume that he or she can only be heard by the user of the computing device and not others in close proximity to the computing device. This can lead to inappropriate comments and awkward phone conversations, resulting in user dissatisfaction and frustration with their computing devices.